


Corpse candle

by mnemosyne19



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Episode: s01e04 Cyberwoman, Rape, Tragedy, Tragédie, Viol, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne19/pseuds/mnemosyne19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack se posa une fois de plus la question. Que signifiait cette balade dans la ville ? Ianto avait manifestement retracé les endroits qui avaient marqué son enfance, son adolescence, rendu visite à ce qui lui restait de famille. Mais pourquoi ? Une sorte de pèlerinage? Quel en était l'intérêt ?"<br/>Post Cyberwoman.<br/>Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones. Death fic, violence, viol. Rating M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corpse candle

Disclaimer : Ils sont à leur créateurs.

Episode 1.04 Cyberwoman

 

**Viol/ Death fic/ Violence, vous êtes prévenus.**

.

Corpse candle

.

Jack Harkness, assis sur le siège du conducteur d'une petite Kia de location faisait le guet depuis l'aube dans la rue où habitait Ianto Jones. Il ne pensait pas que le Gallois tenterait de s'enfuir. Le jeune homme était trop intelligent pour ça. Il connaissait Torchwood. Personne n'en partait indemne. Même une balle dans la tête les corps étaient conservés à la morgue du Hub. Quand aux autres, ceux qui les quittaient quand même, c'était avec une bonne dose de Retcon qui effaçait de leur mémoire de nombreuses années de vie. Suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'ils ne gardent aucun souvenir de l'organisation.

Mais pour ce premier jour de suspension de Ianto il avait décidé de surveiller le jeune homme. On ne savait jamais. Après tout le Gallois avait fait preuve d'une ingéniosité sidérante. Il les avait tous berné. Il ne fallait pas le sous estimer.

Ianto les avait trahi en apportant cette cyberwoman dans le Hub. Il s'était servi de lui, Jack. Il avait détourné son attention en flirtant avec lui de longs mois, en l'aguichant sans rien donner, par la promesse tacite de son corps alors qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de céder, par des pointes d'humour et des sous entendus chargés de connotations sexuelles, de frôlements, de costumes renversants, de postures équivoques qui excitaient l'immortel au plus haut point et le laissaient dur comme fer, mais toujours, toujours seul...Combien de fois ne s'était-il pas réfugié dans son bureau, brulant de désir, pour une branlette rapide, les yeux rivés sur la caméra, lorgnant l'objet de sa convoitise, momentanément assouvi mais toujours frustré, seul.

Alors la veille au soir Jack s'était servi. Il avait débarqué chez Ianto après avoir organisé la remise en état du Hub avec les autres. Ils avaient mis les corps à la morgue, monté un pseudo-accident où Annie, la livreuse de Pizzas aurait perdu la vie et démonté l'unité de conversion.

Ianto l'attendait. Il avait déclaré à Jack ne pas vouloir oublier et il avait choisi la mort.

Mais Jack Harkness ne laissait le choix à personne. Il avait pris ce qu'il voulait. Il avait asséné au Gallois épuisé et vulnérable une violente paire de gifles, l'avait fait s'agenouiller, attrapé brutalement par les cheveux et l'avait forcé à lui pratiquer une fellation puis, pour finir de l'humilier avait éjaculé sur ses cheveux, son visage, et sa veste de costume. À la vue du fluide blanchâtre dégoulinant sur la cravate et la veste entrouverte de l'autre homme il avait éclaté d'un rire mauvais. _"C'est comme ça que j'aime tes costumes."_ Puis il avait quitté le jeune homme encore à genoux, sanglotant, couvert de sperme, au comble de l'humiliation en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain, et le jour suivant, tant qu'il en aurait envie.. Ianto était désormais en suspension et devait se tenir prêt pour lui. Il en disposerait à sa convenance. _"Désormais tu es ma propriété, tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir."_

Certains auraient dit qu'il s'agissait d'un viol et s'il voulait être honnête envers lui même, c'en était un mais il s'en fichait. Il avait pris son dû. Il était temps pour Ianto de payer. Désormais l'autre homme lui appartenait et il prendrait ce qu'il voudrait. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à l'escroquer à ce point. Cela mettait Jack en rage. Le gamin l'avait vraiment pris pour un con et lui était tombé tout droit dans le piège.

En partant il n'avait pas échappé à Jack que le Gallois bandait. Parfait, cela ajouterait à son humiliation.

 

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jack enfila un CD dans le lecteur. "Moonlight Serenade" de Glenn Miller emplit l'habitable. Il descendit la vitre et fronça les sourcils. Il lui sembla qu'une lueur bleue venait d'apparaitre juste au dessus de la maison de Ianto. Il allait sortir pour s'en assurer quand la porte de la petite maison s'ouvrit. Le jeune homme ferma à clé et descendit la rue. Il portait un blouson sous le bras et était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc qui épousaient à merveille les formes de son corps. Jack apprécia. Même sans costume _son_ gallois était magnifique. _Son_ gallois. Désormais _sa_ propriété.

Ianto se dirigea vers sa voiture, s'installa et démarra. Jack le suivit en gardant une bonne distance. Il avait eu la bonne idée d'installer une balise sous la voiture de Ianto. Il n'aurait aucun problème à le traquer. Jack se demanda si finalement il n'allait pas tenter de prendre la fuite mais Ianto se dirigea vers une des banlieues populaires de la ville, Cromwell Council. Le Gallois s'arrêta devant une maison à l'allure modeste. Jack stationna à distance et observa. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et deux enfants en sortirent.

-Oncle Ianto! C'est oncle Ianto !

Une femme brune sortit sur le pas de la porte.

-Mica! David ! je vous interdis de sortir dans la rue sans.. Oh c'est toi Ianto!

C'était donc la famille Davies. Rhiannon Davies, la sœur de Ianto Jones et ses enfants. Jack les observa. La femme brune désigna l'entrée de la maison mais Ianto secoua la tête et désigna sa montre. La discussion avait l'air animée. Puis la femme serra son frère dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir. Ianto sortit des billets de son portefeuille et les distribua aux enfants. David lui dit au revoir et planta un petit baiser sur sa joue mais Mica se jeta dans ses bras pour un câlin.

Puis Ianto remonta en voiture.

Perplexe Jack aperçut de nouveau cette fichue flammèche bleuâtre au dessus de la voiture du Gallois mais la famille de Ianto ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Ils lui adressèrent des petits saluts avec leurs mains et s'engouffrèrent dans la maison.

Ianto démarra.

Retour à leur point de départ. Jack soupira. Ianto allait rentrer chez lui et il ferait le pied de grue sous ses fenêtres. Passionnant. Mais à sa grande surprise le Gallois gara sa voiture sur sa place de parking et, au lieu de prendre la direction de son logement descendit la rue.

Curieux, l'immortel se débarrassa de son manteau et sortit de la Kia. Jack était un expert en filature. Il savait se rendre invisible. Ianto avait beau être futé, il ne pouvait pas l'être au point de semer son patron. D'ailleurs rien n'indiqua à Jack qu'il était repéré. Le Gallois marchait d'un pas ferme et décidé. L'étrange lumière apparut de nouveau, légère et vacillante et disparut aussitôt. Jack se demanda si son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours.

Ils cheminèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures. Jack suivait, intrigué. Le jeune homme semblait avoir un but précis. Ils finirent par quitter le centre pour atteindre les quartiers populaires. Jack se souvint que Ianto avait des origines modestes. Il était né à Swansea mais avait passé son enfance et son adolescence à Cardiff. Avait-il vécu là?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une vieille maison mitoyenne aux volets bleus dont la peinture s'écaillait. La façade avait manifestement besoin d'être refaite. Ianto posa le front contre le mur décrépi. Jack, posté sous une porte cochère le vit s'essuyer furtivement la joue. Il était évident que le jeune homme pleurait. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Sur quoi pleurait-il ? Sa vie? Son enfance ? L'immortel grimaça, mal à l'aise.

Ianto se retourna et Jack put mieux l'observer. Il y avait une telle expression de tristesse et de désespoir sur son visage qu'il sentit son estomac se serrer.

Merde! Ianto Jones l'avait trompé tout de même! Il n'allait pas commencer à culpabiliser parce qu'il avait remis les choses à leur place. A l'endroit où elles auraient toujours dû être. Ianto lui avait fait la promesse implicite de son corps et il avait pris son dû.

Un point c'est tout.

Ianto finit par bouger. Il se déplaça lentement devant la vieille bâtisse. Il allait d'un endroit à l'autre, fronçait les sourcils dans un effort de concentration comme s'il fouillait dans sa mémoire... Il s'arrêta devant une excroissance du mur, gonfla ses joues en émettant un petit bruit de moteur et fit glisser sa main sur la pierre. Jack eut une illumination. Il vit un petit Ianto, une voiture miniature à la main, jouer devant chez lui, dans sa rue.

Jack fronça les sourcils, la même lumière colorée qu'il avait remarqué précédemment planait à un mètre environ au dessus de l'autre homme. Il cligna les yeux pour s'en assurer. La lumière disparut.

Le Gallois jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison et reprit sa marche.

Le périple les mena devant une école. Ianto s'arrêta sous un arbre, ramassa un bâton et frappa chaque barreau de la grille devant la cour de récréation. Jack devina que le petit Ianto devait faire cela chaque jour en arrivant à l'école. Comme un rite. Ianto ne s'attarda pas devant le bâtiment. Il haussa les épaules, jeta le bâton et continua son chemin. Il stoppa un peu plus loin sur le pont au dessus d' un petit canal, se baissa, ramassa une petite branche et la jeta dans l'eau, puis il traversa rapidement la route pour la voir émerger de l'autre coté. Un jeu d'enfant.

Jack cligna des yeux. La petite lumière bleue venait de réapparaitre, juste au dessus du Gallois. Puis elle disparut. Il se demanda de nouveau si ce n'était pas tout simplement un effet de son imagination.

Ianto franchit le pont, Jack sur ses talons. Leurs pas les menèrent devant un grand magasin. Jack hésita et s'y engouffra à sa suite. Ianto prit un escalator et se rendit au rayon Hommes. Jack était surpris. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de vêtements que portait Ianto. Tous ces costumes, même s'ils étaient bien coupés ne convenaient pas à un homme aussi jeune. Le magasin lui même n'était pas de première jeunesse.

-Ianto ! Ianto Jones ! Alors tu daignes enfin nous rendre visite !

Jack vit avec stupéfaction son Ianto disparaitre dans les bras bien en chair dans femme d'un certain âge, à la mine agréable et encore bien conservée.

-Je suis venu vous dire un petit bonjour, Mary. je suis en congé aujourd'hui et je voulais en profiter.

-Tu as bien fait mon petit Ianto. Jack, caché derrière une rangée de vestes vit le Gallois grimacer. La femme se mit à rire et pinça la joue du jeune homme avec affection. Tu resteras toujours mon petit Ianto. Je te revois encore quand ton père t'emmenait au magasin. tu restais des heures assis à une table, dans le bureau, à jouer avec des boutons. Tu les alignais par taille, couleurs, forme. Tu les classais comme tu disais.

Du Ianto tout craché, songea Jack avec amusement. Donc c'était ici que le père de Ianto travaillait. Il était vendeur dans ce magasin. Jack savait que Ianto cherchait à cacher ses origines sociales. Les autres croyaient que le père du jeune homme était tailleur. Non, il n'était que vendeur. Ianto avait rejeté ce milieu qu'il haïssait. Il avait honte de ses origines. Il voulait être différent. D'où cette classe, cette discrétion, ces costumes et cette manière d'être. Jack avait pris ses renseignements, c'était son job et il s'était dit que si Ianto Jones voulait donner une certaine image de lui ce n'était pas son problème. Il s'en fichait.

La femme et le Gallois discutèrent quelques minutes. Elle avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour Ianto qui semblait bien le lui rendre. Puis il l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'en alla.

Ianto s'arrêta devant un magasin de jouet. Il resta un long moment à regarder dans la vitrine, l'air fasciné. Quand il reprit son chemin Jack jeta à son tour un coup d'œil. Un train électrique tenait toute la devanture dans son environnement de rails, tunnels, ponts, petites montagnes et arbres de toutes sortes. Il y avait même quelques petites vaches dans un pré en gazon synthétique vert. Magique. C'était...magique.

Ianto avait-il possédé un jouet comme celui-là? Et que signifiait ce périple dans la ville ? Il songea un instant à laisser tomber et rentrer au Hub. Tosh pouvait bien suivre leur collègue sur les nombreuses caméras de la cité. Il hésita quelques secondes puis décida de continuer sa filature. Tout d'abord cette mystérieuse boule bleue qui semblait suivre Ianto l'intriguait et d'autre part il n'était pas question que sa proie lui échappe. Après ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir il valait mieux garder un œil sur Ianto. Il ne pensait plus vraiment que ce dernier avait pour but de quitter la ville. Evidement il y avait d'autres manières de s'évader. Il songea un instant au suicide. Après tout le Gallois avait choisi la mort la veille au soir mais s'il avait eu l'intention de mettre fin à ses jours il aurait eu toute la nuit pour le faire.

Non, Jack n'y croyait pas.

Ianto les mena jusqu'à un hôpital psychiatrique. Il s'introduisit dans le jardinet attenant à l'établissement, l'air de bien connaitre les lieux. Il resta une bonne demi-heure assis sur un petit banc, pensif. Jack aurait donné cher pour connaitre les pensées du gallois. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il n'y était pas allé un peu fort la veille au soir ? Il avait sérieusement secoué Ianto. Secoué...C'était un euphémisme. Il l'avait frappé et violé, mais ce petit con l'avait bien cherché, songea t-il. Il l'avait allumé pendant des mois pour le tenir éloigné de cette...Lisa. _J'adore le manteau..._ Je t'en foutrais ! _C'est du harcèlement monsieur !_ Il allait lui en donner du harcèlement!

Jack sentit la rage et la colère monter de nouveau. Il n'allait pas commencer à s'apitoyer. L'autre l'avait trompé, lui, Jack Harkness. Ils étaient rares ceux qui y étaient arrivés. Il avait mis ses collègues, la ville et même le monde en danger en protégeant un cyberman.

Mis le monde en danger... Jack tordit les lèvres, en proie au souvenir. Lui, l'ancien escroc avec son soi-disant vaisseau de guerre qui était en fait un vaisseau Chula...C'était là qu'il avait rencontré le Docteur et Rose pour la première fois, à Londres. Lui aussi avait mis le monde en danger...pas par amour, comme ce gosse là-bas mais par appât du gain.

Oui, mais c'était avant, se justifia t-il. Il contempla Ianto. Il lui semblait bien que sa mère avait eu des problèmes psychiatriques. C'était dans son dossier. Son dossier, le vrai, pas celui qu'il avait trafiqué pour se faire embaucher par Torchwood Un. Enfin, trafiqué était un bien grand mot. Disons...occulté certaines parties. Ianto Jones était un gars futé mais Jack l'était encore plus.

L'immortel se raidit. Encore cette petite boule bleue. Cette fois ci il n'avait pas rêvé. Cela avait un lien avec Ianto. Que lui avait encore caché ce maudit Gallois ? Pourtant l'autre homme ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. La lumière disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Tout de même c'était bizarre. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et appela Tosh.

-Salut Jack! S'exclama la japonaise. Tu as des nouvelles de Ianto ? Il va bien ?

Jack grimaça. Tosh avait montré de la compassion pour Ianto la veille. Tosh, la gentillesse personnifiée, la seule qui semblait se rendre compte de temps en temps que Ianto Jones existait, et pas seulement pour apporter le café. Gwen était en général trop occupée par sa petite personne, Owen s'en foutait tant qu'il avait sa dose de caféine et que son merdier était nettoyé quand il le fallait. Quand à lui, Jack, son intérêt pour le Gallois était d'un tout autre ordre.

-Oui, écoute, je voudrais que tu fasses une recherche. Il raconta à la jeune femme ce qu'il avait vu. Vois si nous avons quelque chose aux archives là-dessus, renseigne-toi et contacte moi.

-Tu penses que quelque chose en a après Ianto? S'enquit la jeune femme inquiète.

-J'en sais rien, répondit Jack, c'est peut-être rien mais tiens moi au courant.

Ianto ne se pressait plus, il prenait son temps. Il s'installa même à la terrasse d'un café. Jack le vit siroter sa tasse à petites gorgées. Il lui vint à l'esprit que le Gallois n'avait rien avalé de la journée. Lui non plus et son estomac commençait à le tirailler. Il observa Ianto dire quelques mots au serveur. Ce dernier revint quelques instant plus tard et lui remit une petite bouteille d'eau que le gallois glissa dans la poche de sa veste.

De l'endroit où il était posté Jack pouvait voir son visage. Il était blême et avait l'air éteint, malade même.

La lumière réapparut brièvement. Elle clignota deux ou trois fois et disparut.

Merde! Merde! Merde! Mais que foutait-il à parcourir cette foutue ville? Jack aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui se passait dans cette tête dure de gallois.

Ianto régla sa consommation, se leva et partit cette fois-ci d'un pas rapide vers le centre ville. Il marquait parfois une pause: Devant un magasin, une confiserie, un lycée, un bouquiniste spécialisé dans les vieux comics, une fois devant une boite de nuit, une autre au pied d'une statue.

La petite boule bleue apparaissait par intermittence. Elle suivait Ianto, il n'y avait aucun doute à cela.

Quand il emprunta la rue Charles Jack eut une petite idée de sa destination. En effet l'autre homme entra dans la Cathédrale Saint David. Jack fronça les sourcils. Ianto était-il croyant ? Non, il lui semblait bien que non. Il n'avait jamais fait mention d'une quelconque foi. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait il lui semblait bien que c'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient jamais évoqué entre collègues. Quand ils allaient au pub, rarement avec Ianto, ils parlaient de choses et d'autres, de sport, un peu de politique, beaucoup de sexe, surtout Jack, mais jamais de religion. De toute façon le Gallois n'était pas du genre à s'épancher là-dessus.

Jack entra dans la cathédrale. Ianto se tenait devant la châsse de Saint David et la lumière brillait de nouveau au-dessus de sa tête. Plus intensément. Jack frissonna. C'était mauvais, il le sentait jusque dans ses tripes. Que se passait-il ? Il regarda autour de lui. Manifestement il était le seul à remarquer le phénomène.

Il observa Ianto allumer un cierge. Le jeune homme resta un instant immobile, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Jack sentit son malaise s'amplifier. À cet instant il se sentait à des milliards de miles de l'image du chic type, arrogant mais sympa, drôle et sarcastique, gouailleur, séducteur, parfois impitoyable mais toujours intègre, justicier et sauveur, traqueurs d'aliens menaçant l'humanité que les autres voyaient en lui. Une vague de nausée le parcourut. Son front se couvrit de sueur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait violé Ianto. Il avait essayé de se justifier mais...en vérité c'était injustifiable. Il avait perdu le contrôle, submergé par la rage et la colère. Pendant des mois il avait attendu, patienté, comme il ne l'avait jamais fait pour personne. Il avait des sentiments pour Ianto. Il avait tellement désiré cet homme là! Il le voulait tant! Mais pour une fois il avait décidé de laisser les choses aller à leur rythme. Quand le jeune homme serait prêt, il viendrait à lui, Jack en était certain. Ianto lui envoyait tellement de messages, de signaux, avec son corps, par ses réparties, ses allusions, ses pointes d'humour ! Et quand il avait découvert que ce dernier s'était joué de lui il avait pété les plombs. Spectaculairement et de façon abominable.

Comment pourrait-il jamais réparer cela ?

Jack s'essuya le front. Que pouvait-il faire ? Y avait-il encore quelque chose à faire? Et s'il lui demandait pardon ? Mais si Ianto ne lui pardonnait pas ? Après tout il l'avait bien traité de monstre la veille. Jack songea amèrement que le Gallois avait raison, il était un monstre.

Il y avait aussi la tentation du Retcon. Il pouvait lui faire oublier ces derniers jours et trouver une solution quand à Lisa. Il pouvait...

Perdu dans ses pensées Jack ne s'était pas rendu compte que Ianto venait de laisser la Châsse de Saint David et se dirigeait vers la sortie. De nouveau il fut tenté d'abandonner sa filature mais se ravisa. Il voulait savoir ce que tout cela signifiait et puis cette lumière bleue qui planait au dessus de Ianto commençait à l'effrayer sérieusement. Il se précipita à l'extérieur.

Ianto se rendit à la baie et contempla longuement les bateaux. Jack l'observa déambuler sur les quais. Puis il revint sur ses pas. Une vieille femme faisait la manche sur le trottoir. Ianto s'arrêta et Jack le vit extirper de son portefeuille quelques billets qu'il tendit à la mendiante qui le scruta, ébahie. Ils traversèrent le Parc Bute, prirent un petit sentier pittoresque, longèrent une vaste prairie. Ianto s'assit un instant sur un banc et regarda des enfants jouer dans l'aire de jeux. Puis il emprunta de nouveau un chemin et s'installa dans l'herbe à proximité du château. Il avait l'air de bien connaitre l'endroit.

Le pré était vaste. Jack s'abrita derrière un bosquet pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Plus loin Ianto se détournait et fouillait dans la poche du vêtement soigneusement plié au sol. Que faisait-il ? Jack le vit se retourner de nouveau, retirer sa petite bouteille de la poche de son blouson et la porter à ses lèvres. La flamme bleue brulait de nouveau de manière intense au dessus de lui.

Jack se posa une fois de plus la question. Que signifiait cette balade dans la ville ? Ianto avait manifestement retracé les endroits qui avaient marqué son enfance, son adolescence, rendu visite à ce qui lui restait de famille. Mais pourquoi ? Une sorte de pèlerinage ? Quel en était l'intérêt ?

Le téléphone de Jack se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

Tout en observant l'autre homme il le porta à son oreille.

-Tosh ?

-Oui Jack, j'ai fait des recherches et...

-Tu as quelque chose ?

-Non, rien. Je n'ai trouvé aucune mention du phénomène que tu m'as décrit dans la base de données mais cela disait quelque chose à Gwen. Seulement il s'agit d'une légende, rien de tangible.

-Raconte.

-Il y a une légende liée à saint David qui est comme tu le sais le patron du pays de Galles. Il s'agit d'une petite flamme ou d'une petite boule de lumière appelée Corpse Candle, souvent bleue qui apparaitrait au dessus d'une personne qui va mourir, ou bien qui ferait le voyage d'un cimetière à la maison de la personne concernée. Enfin, il s'agit d'une légende alors il y a pas mal de versions... Jack, tu m'entends ? Jack ?

-NON !

Le cri répercuta à travers les arbres et la prairie.

-NON! NON! NON!

Jack hurlait à pleins poumons en courant vers la mince silhouette qui venait de s'affaisser dans l'herbe, à l'ombre du château.

-Non, Ianto, non !

Jack se laissa tomber à genoux. Ianto était d'une pâleur mortelle. Il respirait faiblement. La petite bouteille ouverte continuait lentement à se vider entre ses doigts.

-Ianto! Cria Jack en le prenant dans ses bras, Ianto ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Jack ? Murmura Ianto, tu m'as suivi ? J'ai cru te voir un moment et...

-Ianto, dis-moi, qu'as tu fais ? Supplia Jack, Ianto !

-C'est fini pour moi, Jack. C'est trop dur, je ne peux pas continuer, haleta le jeune homme.

-Je vais te ramener, l'assura Jack au désespoir. Hier je t'ai ramené quand cette cyb...quand Lisa t'avait jeté dans le Hub. Je peux le faire encore.

-Jack, c'est trop tard, laisse-moi partir.

-Non! Je ferai tout pour me racheter. Ce que je t'ai fait...Merde ! Comment j'ai pu faire cela ? J'étais en rage, je n'étais plus moi même. Je te voulais depuis le premier jour. Je t'ai attendu comme je n'avais jamais attendu personne, pas même ce fichu Docteur et quand j'ai découvert que tu aimais cette Lisa, ça m'a rendu fou.

-Jack, écoute...

Jack sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisse pas vivre comme ça, seul avec ce que j'ai fait pour toujours, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Laisse-moi une chance. Je te laisserai partir, je ne t'importunerais plus, je...

-Jack...Ianto porta une main à la joue de l'autre homme qui embrassa le creux de sa paume. Jack... J'ai choisi de ne plus vivre. Pas après ce que j'ai fait. Tu n'es pas le seul coupable. J'ai...j'ai mis Tosh, Gwen et Owen en danger, la ville, le...le monde parce que je ne voulais pas reconnaitre que Lisa était partie depuis...depuis Canary Wharf. Et cette pauvre Annie qui est morte à cause de moi, J'ai été égoïste...

-Ianto, ici c'est moi l'égoïste, ce que je t'ai fait est impardonnable.

Ianto sourit. Jack se noya dans les magnifiques yeux bleus, le front haut, la bouche aux lèvres si prometteuses qu'il avait convoité si longtemps.

-Le grand Jack Harkness se trompe, prononça le Gallois d'une voix faible.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jack en lui caressant la joue. Que veux-tu dire, Ianto?

-Je te pardonne, Jack.

-Tu ne peux pas.

-Si, je le peux et je le fais. Je te pardonne. Accepte le, Jack.

-Je ne peux pas, déclara l'autre homme d'une voix tremblante. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne le mérite pas.

-Et moi je déclare que si. Je...je te pardonne. Je veux partir en étant certain que tu te sentiras pardonné, que tu iras de l'avant. Personne n'est infaillible. Nous sommes tous capables des pires horreurs...et du meilleur.

Jack plongea dans le regard de Ianto. Il sut sans aucun doute que l'autre homme était sincère. Ianto lui pardonnait.

-Merci Ianto, dit-il simplement. Merci.

Il repoussa d'une main les cheveux qui collaient sur le front en sueur du jeune homme et le serra plus fort dans ses bras. Le souffle de Ianto s'amenuisait.

-Jack ?

-Oui Ianto.

-Et toi, tu peux me pardonner ? Je t'ai trahi, je t'ai menti...

Jack fut étonné lui-même de se rendre compte à quel point il lui était facile de pardonner à Ianto. S'il l'avait fait la veille...

-Je te pardonne Ianto. De tout mon cœur.

-Tu ne vas pas m'oublier ? Dans des millions d'années tu te souviendras encore de moi ?

Jack déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais Ianto Jones.

-Merci. Grace à toi j'ai vu des choses merveilleuses, in..incroyables. Depuis ce jour où...tu t'occuperas de Myfanwy, hein ?

-Je te le promets.

-M...merci.

Ianto ferma les paupières.

-Ianto, chuchota Jack, ses yeux le brulaient à force de pleurer. Ianto, dis-moi, aurais-tu pu m'aimer ?

Ianto ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit, secoua la tête d'un air indulgent comme un adulte répondant à la question naïve d'un enfant et caressa une dernière fois le visage de Jack.

Puis il ferma les yeux pour toujours.

.

**FIN**


End file.
